Only love gives us a taste of eternity
by Toydog16r
Summary: Just a few short little drabbles of a modern Evelyn Larabee in the modern universe. Some of these are the first person Evelyn and others will contain third person. Hoping everyone enjoys this.
1. Thanksgiving Thoughts

Just a few short little drabbles of a modern Evelyn Larabee in the modern universe. Some of these are the first person Evelyn and others will contain third person. Hoping everyone enjoys this.

© The Magnificent Seven belong to themselves and all its characters are the property of MGM and its affiliates

_"Remember your coat, darling." __Mom frowns as I shake my head. It turns into a glare when I cross my arms. "Now."_

_"But Mom! Adam will steal my seat!"_

_"He won't steal your seat... go in and get your coat." Adam makes for my seat only for Mom to put him in the front seat not behind me. _

_"Fine..."_

_I run in to Dad's office where I've left my coat. He looks at me with a smile. I can't wait til tonight then mom will tell him if the new baby is a girl or boy. _

_But first shot..._

_There's a feeling then. Like the room has lost its air and span it outside and Dad has his arms around me and I'm somehow not in the office but the kitchen and he's holding a gun. _

_"Evie stay!" _

_Dad's Rottweiler, Hunter, howls. He is joined by inhuman screams and through the glass of the front door I know the world has ended._

It is Diablo my dog barking out in the snow that wakes me. Not the nightmare of nothingness and yet sound. At least that is what I tell myself. I sigh and roll back onto my back. Memories. Why am I here? Who am I? How the hell can I remember the dogs name and not my own? Easy. People think more of dogs than people. I am obviously for dogs. I know that. I am...I am... I don't know. It's definitely... I am a dog person. I am... a darling if memory serves me... wait... I am definitely a girl. Not from the dawn of man but dawn of woman – A-ha!

Eve.

Evelyn Christina Larabee.

Pleased to meet ya – brain world... people out there in the dark. God help, I really shouldn't have watched _Sunset Boulevard_ last night – even if it was as good as Ezra promised. Ah! That's why you're not in the dorm room in Arizona studying Law.

It is nice to be back in Denver for thanksgiving. It has been too long. Last time I was home was the beginning of summer break – I didn't even see them the weekend that they were due off a joint ATF-CIA op. I was already heading back to Arizona with Nick Conklin for a holiday in Lake Havasu City. Dad blew a gasket when he found out about us winning that water race.

"Sweet Jesus Vin."

Ah, the sweet sounds of Buck's voice in the early hours of the blessed morning... another sign that it's thanksgiving. It always begins the same way. Well since team 7 got together at least. When I got in last night from my lift with Billy Travis, step one had begun. Watching movies together on the evening of thanksgiving together, my entry interrupted everyone watching Rio Bravo. People hugging and ruffling of hair – they make me feel like your seven all over again. I laughed and hugged every member evenly before dumping my stuff and heading back to the game room. Bickering over films. Now on day two begins the whole new tradition.

Buck who, last time I checked, cannot even boil an egg without causing some sort of chaos, decides that he is cordon-bleu material and everyone should forget the unmitigated disaster that was the thanksgiving where he gave everyone food poisoning. It kind of explains why he pretends he cooks the meals for his dates when he's really ordered it with Ezra's catering acquaintances .

He's currently at the stage of criticising Vin's turkey basting skill. It's been that way for near enough the time since Team 7 were drafted together by Judge Orin Travis. A mismatched bunch of misfits who work as a team and as a family... and every family has their arguments. Five. Four. Three. Two. One...

"What's wrong?" Right on schedule. Ooh Vin must've taken a few blows before that... he's getting to the growl stage. God, I really have been asleep.

"You're fucking cremating the bird."

Nathan jumps in with his own 'helpful notes' – I'm sorry Nate this is exactly the reason I didn't let you help with my girl guides first aid badge when I was a kid. Your helpful notes sound like criticisms and the other's didn't mind even when I did bandage JD's leg so tight that he limped for a week. Talking of which, he has decided to jump in to both help Buck and criticise – why he needs to be so loud at... what time is it? 10.30 AM? Dad must be looking in at the animals... bet Ezra is with him. No, no, Ezra is on the veranda – I can hear him whistling to himself. Safer – wise man Ezra. JD can't resist teasing Buck anymore than Buck can resist teasing him or you getting under Dad's skin.

"Now boy's the clue is in the title of thanksgiving. This is the time of giving thanks not getting under peoples skin!" Ah, I wondered when Josiah would step in. He's probably been watching Columbo, as per his personal tradition in the game room. Now he has gone from relaxing to the mediator in one fell swoop. He must be used to it by now.

I snuggle back with the pillow. It's nice to be back in Denver. I idly wonder where Dad is? Perhaps he's gone to pick up Casey and Nettie? No. He will not have done that. Billy told you on the ride home that he was doing that. It's because you're all home together. You, Billy, Levi and Nick. Judge would like to come to the ranch with his wife and Mary – Mary who's hidden ginger snaps somewhere in the house. She knows me all too well. We should know each other by now. Dad and her have danced around each other like tigers mating in a pen since I'm seven so that's near enough thirteen years. God knows you've been a bridesmaid twice and look to be maid of honour twice if Vin finally gets the guts to propose to that nurse he's been dating for the last eighteen months and if Ezra stops pretending he _isn't_ dating that secretary of the Judges'. Angie the nurse and Paulette, the secretary or vice versa with the names and positions. God I am useless when I wake up. I have the memory of the sieve.

I can remember Mom though. Mom, with her bright eyes and wicked smile: she was the calm in the storm that was our ranch life and Adam my compatriot through thick and thin. Almost to the tomb... ah... that's why you overslept. You were remembering... now brain what have I told you about that? Remember the good times... not the darkest days.

Mom would have been in here by now, threatening me with the tickle monster while bringing me a cup of hot chocolate. It was her little tradition. Her way of getting us together, just our things. We never got to do other things that mother-daughters did. Break my heart about boys to her. Have the 'woman' talk... mind Mary did a good job of that. So did Dad.

Never got to argue properly with Adam either. Never got to argue over who got the car. Didn't get to sit up and defend him to Mom and Dad.

But we got the good things that seven and six year olds get... the trouble twins... Dad called us that. When we'd steal to the barn – normally with Buck or Dad tearing after us as we made off with Mom's speciality of treacle pie. Then we'd sit together in the barn, eating the pie – Dad and Buck yelling occasionally to pretend they were still after us. By the time we got in the pie would mostly be gone. Mom standing there hands on hips, would then pat us on the cheek and glare at the 'big trouble twins'. Thanksgiving traditions.

"Evie?"

I raise my head from the pillow and see Dad in the doorway; he is holding a coffee mug. "Morning, Dad?"

"Sorry to wake you. You looked peaceful." He walks in slowly and mindful of the mug. "Gonna be putting on that movie you like."

Your hinting you want me up to watch the movie. To chat. But you never were one for talking, Dad. "Nah you didn't Dad. Vin and Buck's argument woke me up." I sit up and look properly at him. He looks tired. "Bad case?"

"Nah, been up early." He says. "Had to feed the horses and do some running about first thing."

"Should've woke me up." I reply, as he sits down on the edge of the bed. I smell it before I realise and smile. "Hot chocolate?"

"Found your Mom's recipe." He gives it to my eager fingers and I grin as I take a sip. It tastes like Moms... is this what he's really been doing? He'd have woken me for the horses. He's been perfecting the recipe. "Nice?"

"Delicious. Just like I remember Mom's." I touch his arm.

"Good. Now get your ass out of bed. Need help with her treacle tart and Buck might need help with Nate and Vin. And don't help Ezra out when he steps in!" I watch him as he huffs his way out, trying to hide that look of absolute pride that he's done something as good as her chicken and dumpling recipe. "Nice to have you back, trouble. You lot aren't as cute as my daughter – you'd better not be near that damned pie Wilmington!"

I grin and finish my hot chocolate in one gulp. Yes. It's good to be home.


	2. Look what the cat dragged in?

**_Just a good bit of nonsense in these troubled times. Hoping everyone enjoys a modern ATF version of Chris with Evelyn._**

**_(C) The Magnificent Seven belong to themselves and all its characters are properties of MGM and its affiliates._**

* * *

It was unusual not to see Magic the cat before was even more unusual that Chris Larabee hadn't tripped over the black cat at least once since getting up.

The cat had been a gift from Mary to Evelyn on her eleventh birthday. The little girl had been delighted in the gift from her father's partner, and had named the cat Black Magic, although only when trouble was Black Magic given her full title. In the beginning that had been all too frequent. But the two had aged and the mischievousness had lessened with time.

God six years ago the kitten had been here, Chris thought smiling when he looked across at his teenage daughter who was reading book while waiting for her father to leave with his team for their usual Saturday morning ride. He had no doubt that once he was out of the picture she would be running up his phone bill with talking to her boyfriend Nick Conklin, despite the fact that they'd been out until 11 o'clock seeing a movie, probably while said cat made itself comfortable into her lap.

"Supposed to be a mouser," muttered Chris.

"What was that, Dad?" Evelyn asked, looking up from her book and at her father.

"That housecat of ours," he said, as Evelyn got up and looked out the window joining him. "Haven't seen Magic?"

"No, JD's about though, she's been off him since he disturbed her kittens," admitted the teenager, rubbing her eyes. "I don't know where she is, sorry Dad."

Chris smiled. "It's alright kid. We seem to be ships in the night don't we?"

"Missing each other? Yeah, that's true."

And it was. The last few weeks had been trying for the both of them, wrestling their individual schedules, Chris had been working a rather difficult case with the team which meant he missed dinner while Evelyn had just returned from a brief internship on the weekends in the legal department as arranged by Judge Travis.

"No problem, listen me and the team are going up to the ridge and back... want to join us?" Chris internally predicted, ignoring Buck's boisterous laughter from outside. "I am not look-" Evelyn began to laugh as she looked out the window. Chris turned and stared outside.

There was Magic in all her sheer black glory, running and dodging lithely the grabbing hands of JD, the stark red of JD's prize Red Sox baseball cap fixed in her mouth. From the sides Chris observed the reactions of his team. Buck was roaring with laughter, and yelling unneeded advice at JD. Ezra and Vin, were making bets with one another on the cat or JD (Chris's money was on the cat). Nathan was rolling his eyes heavenward, and although Chris couldn't hear it, he knew there were dire predictions of JD breaking his neck. Josiah, just looked amused at this turn of events, as he often did with the younger members of the team in his usual paternal fashion despite the fact that JD was due to become a second time father in the next eight weeks.

"JD! You leave my cat alone!" Evelyn shouted when she saw JD make a mad dive towards the cat that nearly sent him face-first into the ground and onto the six year old cat. "Magic! Come in!"

"Oh no you don't you mangy feline!" JD shouted.

JD had definitely been spending too long with Ezra, thought Chris although this was wiped from his mind when Magic let out a loud screech followed by JD.

Now, Chris Larabee had always had a dog flap which was normally ignored by Magic and used solely by Diablo. The cat much preferred yowling its head off outside Chris's window if it had ventured out at night to be let in – normally on nights that Chris was getting much needed rest. As if sensing its impending doom, the cat had taken it upon herself to dive through that, the same time as JD had managed to snag the collar. Now JD's arm was through the cat flap, and imaginably face was pressed up against the wooden door, especially judging by the laughter outside from the other six. Evelyn was soon running to get the camera and run around the side of the house. Chris barely noticed through tears in his eyes as he knelt, and took the cap from the cat, and loosening JD's hold, stroking the now mewling cat.

"Well JD I can safely say that's the first time that a cat has dragged in an ATF through the door!"


End file.
